Liquid dispensers of various sorts are generally known. Such dispensers are usually placed in public and private restrooms for dispensing cleansing soap or the like to a person's hand. Some applications include a dispensing nozzle that ejects product at some point along the dispenser so that a person must use two hands to receive the soap (e.g. one hand to pump the dispenser and another hand to receive the soap). Other applications include levers located at the bottom of the dispenser configured to supply soap when a person pulls the lever toward themselves so that only one hand need be used. An issue arises with such dispensers in that the stream of liquid exiting the dispenser is often uncontrolled or at an inconvenient angle or placement, lending to user frustration, waste and mess. More specifically, previous dispensers merely provide a sometimes hidden or unpredictable exit for the liquid. As a result, soap will fall to the floor if a person's hand is not in an exact position for receiving the same thereby wasting soap and creating a mess on the floor.
Another issue with previous dispensers is that they are generally manufactured for either private or public places, but not both. For example, if a dispenser is to be placed in a public location (i.e. road side washroom) it would be preferred that the dispenser be locked to prevent tampering, but allow for a technician, with the appropriate key to unlock the dispenser to refill the liquid product or maintain the dispenser. On the other hand, if a dispenser is to be placed in a private location (i.e. small business restroom or home) it would be preferred that anyone, such as employees, homeowners, or the cleaning crew, have free access to the contents within the dispenser to replace or maintain the same as needed. Accordingly, should a facility incorporate public and private areas, or a retailer sell to both businesses and private users, it would need to provide two separate dispensers.
As such, there is a desire for a dispenser configured to optimally supply liquid to a hand in a reliable, predictable and ergonomically convenient manner, and that is further configured to be selectively locked for placement in a public and/or a private location.